dancemumsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)
|image = S1E8 Little Party.jpg |band = Fergie ft. Q-Tip and GoonRock |album = The Great Gatsby: Music from Baz Luhrmann's Film |released = June 14 2013 |genre = Pop |runtime = 4:01 |before = |after = |dance = Little Party |label = }} " " is a song by Fergie featuring Q-Tip and GoonRock. It was used for an unaired group dance "Little Party" in It's The Dance World Cup. Full dance Lyrics I ain’t got time for you baby, either you’re mine or you’re not Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now’s all we got A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Islands, diamonds, trips around the world Don’t mean a thing if I ain’t your girl A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got Glad that you made it, look around You don’t see one person sitting down They got drinks in their hands and the room’s a bust At the end of the night maybe you’ll find love Fake chit chat ’bout the things they got And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl At the party of the year I’m a master plan If you make me realize I’m your man If the people get loud, Underneath the moonlight Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi, Hold it while I take this pic Speak easy, Rocking the fellas I’m breezy Hope you can keep up boys, 'Cause believe me, I’m the bee's knees It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes Papa that ain’t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I give you my heart If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh It don’t mean a thing if I ain’t in your eyes Papa that ain’t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh Just one night’s all we got Just one night’s all we got Just one night’s all we got Just one night’s all we got What do you think GoonRock? Are you ready? A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got A little party never killed nobody, so we gon’ dance until we drop A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now’s all we got Other Information *This dance was performed under Nazene Danielle Dance Dynamix instead of the Jennifer Ellison Dance Team. This is why it was not aired on the show. Category:Songs used in It's The Dance World Cup Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Season 1 Group Songs Category:Pop Category:Burlesque Category:Season 1 Unaired Dances